A Grimm Hello
by tomasgurl39
Summary: It's summer vacation in Ferryport Landing. Beaches, fairs, and adventure galore! But somewhere close, danger lurkes...


A/n:So sorry it took so long to get this out, I was having trouble with my computer... the old thing wouldnt let me upload the story. Anyway, I just wanted to give you guys some warning, I started to write this about a year ago, so It's not as good as the more recent chapter are. Since these first few chapter are older I'll be revamping them before I upload them so if you find any mistakes like spelling or grammer or something that doesnt quite add up right, please do let me know and I'll change it as soon as I can. I think that was all I wanted to say... for now anyway.

So without further adou, I give present to you...

**A Grimm Hello**

_Chapter one_

_The Announcement_

It was a nice, warm summer evening. The Grimm family was sitting outside watching the sunset as they finished their dessert. Sabrina and Puck were sixteen and Daphne and Red were twelve. Basil was seven. The five children sat together on the lawn laughing and joking around. Suddenly Puck stopped laughing. He was looking at the ground. He seemed to be thinking about something.

(Point of view change)

"Puck, what's wrong?" I asked. Daphne and Red looked at us, still giggling. Daphne, npt knowing what was happening, got the attention of the adults.

"Is everything alright _lieblings_?" Granny Relda asked, walking a little ways behind the others.

Puck looked up into the eyes of my family. Mom looked slightly worried, as did Granny Relda. Dad, on the other hand looked suspicious. I looked at my boyfriend, wondering what he was going to say.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't know how I'm going to say this. How you guys are going to react." He replied. We all stared at him. Realization dawned on me and my eyes got really wide. He wasn't going to say what I thought he was, was he? My dad caught sight of my panicked expression. Then, he turned to Puck, grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Dad hollered. I got off the ground and pried my father's fingers off of my boyfriend.

"I didn't do anything. I was just going to say that I'm leaving." We all stared at him. Puck stood there, breathing deeply.

"Finally!" My father shouted. He started to dance a weird irish jig. Daphne and Basil started to cry. Granny Relda, Red, my mother and I were the ones that stood there, shocked. Puck on the other hand started to laugh.

"You guys didn't let me finish. I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks. Mustardseed needs help with Mother in Faerie. She has gone off her rocker again. She keeps burning our reconstruction efforts down." He explained. My father stopped his jig, looked at Puck for a moment, and swore before making his way to the house.

"Oh, well then. Sorry for the tears and the over reactions Puck. We should have let you finish. Please forgive us." Mom said, taking Daphne and Red and our brother inside with her. Granny followed. That left Puck and I alone. I walked up to him, kissed him, and then slapped him hard in the face.

"What the heck was that for?" He asked as I stormed away. I turned around and got closer to him so nobody would over hear our conversation.

"One, for making me think that you were going to tell everyone about our engagement. Two, for making me think that you were going to leave. And three, for scaring me!" I said. Puck smirked.

"'Brina, I would never leave you. You should know that! Plus, I'm not an idiot; I would never tell your family that we were engaged. Your father would kill me and Daphne would most likely turn me deaf." I smiled at the image of dad killing Puck and Daphne's excitement.

"I didn't mean to scare you either. That was kind of a bonus though." He added. I punched his arm then headed inside.

"When do you leave?" I asked. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to me.

"In two days." I whipped my head around.

"Two days!" I cried. I couldn't believe this! Why didn't he tell me sooner? The nerve of him I swear!

"I would have told you sooner but I didn't know how you would react." Puck said sheepishly. I glared at him. How could he do this? I just don't get it. I mean really! I stood up and walked to my room without another word to my boyfriend. I needed some time to think about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sisters Grimm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my door at three in the morning. I had spent most of the night planning. Puck had to take me with him. I mean it was summer break. It's not like I would miss anything big. I tip-toed my way to Pucks bedroom door. I opened it silently, knowing that if my dad found out I was sneaking into my boyfriends' room at three in the morning he would have a cow. I checked the door for any traps. Though Puck's pranks have lessened over these last two years, that doesn't mean that he couldn't leave something nasty on his doorstep.

Finding nothing, I walked into his room. The night sky was full of stars and there was a light breeze. I sidestepped broken toys and fallen food. I walked up to the trampoline that Puck uses as a bed. He lay there, sleeping. I hopped up on to the makeshift bed and poked him in the belly. Puck shot up into the air and looked around him, but not before he let out a small yelp. I smirked and he glanced down at me.

"Sabrina, what are you doing in here? I mean, I know that I'm irresistible and that I love you, but this is going too far." he said with a smile. I glared at him. He sank down onto the trampoline and sat next to me.

Without waiting for an invitation to start, I told him, "I want to come with you to Faerie."


End file.
